<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RESET by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380487">RESET</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes'>Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка в полноценное андерфелл ау.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RESET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она все не приходила.</p><p>Как долго он ждал? Тяжело было сказать. Чувство времени играло с ним злые шутки. Он все время ощущал, будто от него ускользало нечто абсолютно значимое...</p><p>Дверь в очередной раз вздрогнула, и он инстинктивно сжался. За ней мог кто-то быть, а мог и не быть. Тяжело было сказать, когда у его везения наконец истечет срок годности, потому приходилось всегда быть настороже. В предпоследнем заходе он едва не лишился того последнего, что удерживало его сущность воедино. Ему меньше всего хотелось уподобиться своим родителям.</p><p>Створки все же с грохотом распахнулись, и на солнце вышла раздраженная Ториэль. Вокруг ее когтей плясали язычки пламени. Оглядевшись, она зло цокнула языком. Дрожа, он постарался вообще не дышать, надеясь на то, что и в этот раз пронесет. Про себя он тихо радовался, что и паранойя с расстроенными нервами могут сослужить неплохую службу: в тень он юркнуть успел вполне себе быстро, тихо и незаметно. Пока оставалось лишь сидеть и выжидать. Самый напряженный момент. Уйдет или спустит пар, залив зал огненной волной? Сколько бы события ни повторялись, предсказать исход со стопроцентной гарантией было все так же невозможно.</p><p>Женщина нахмурилась. Мальчишка напрягся. По пещере эхом прокатился крик, переключивший на себя внимание обоих монстров.</p><p>— Неужели?</p><p>Ториэль озвучила мысль Флауи, и они синхронно кинулись к треклятой цветочной поляне. Позади послышался голос Асгора — ситуация ухудшалась в геометрической прогрессии. Флауи зарычал</p><p>Дела катились ко дну.</p><p>На поляну выбежали все вместе, разве что не за ручки. Мать даже не заметила своего давно потерянного сына, но у отца взгляд был натренирован лучше. Асгор поднял ладонь. Стать поджаренной приправкой как-то очень и очень не хотелось. Да и бифштекс из, предположительно, лучшего друга не вдохновлял.</p><p>Поднырнув под атаку, Флауи выбросил вперёд лианы, спеленав человека, и провалился под землю. С огненными шарами они разминулись на считанные секунды. Пламя все же опалило часть лепестков, но если только что случилось именно то, о чем он подумал, то это того стоило.</p><p>Его сил хватило протащить двоих лишь до комнаты с вазочкой конфет, но и этого на данный момент было достаточно. Удивленный возглас человека застал бывшего принца врасплох. Голос был другим. </p><p>Не Чара.</p><p>С шипением он переместился к самой двери, жалея, что не глядя выпрыгивать за нее было пока по меньшей мере неразумно. В ближайшее время перескочить куда-то еще не светило: слишком много уходило на такие маневры сил. Нужно было ждать. Взгляд нервно метнулся от недоступного выхода к человеку и обратно. Дерьмо.</p><p>— Азриэль, ты чего, — и интонации у незваного гостя были другие. Еще и знает чего не положено.</p><p>— Не смей звать меня по этому имени! — вскрысился Флауи, лихорадочно просчитывая варианты. И без того не самых больших размеров, спрятав под землю лианы, он и вовсе стал казаться крошечным. Он знал об этом, и потому бесился. В этом мире демонстрация слабости и мягкотелости ничем хорошим не заканчивалась. </p><p>Присутствие выбивающегося из привычной схемы незапланированного фактора нервировало. Упомянутый фактор тем временем агрессии не проявлял, ограничиваясь рассеянным разглядыванием его скромной персоны. Будто экспонат в музее.</p><p>По лепесткам пробежала дрожь. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Глубоко вздохнув, он собрался с мыслями, налепив улыбчивую гримасу стандартного местного помешанного на крови психопата.</p><p>— Прости. Где мои манеры, правда? — он хихикнул. Что-то шло капитально не так. — Я цветочек по имени Флауи. </p><p>Тяжело было попугайчиком отыгрывать приевшееся приветствие, когда мысли скакали по голове как табун взбесившихся лошадей, но он старался.</p><p>— Отныне я — твой лучший друг!</p><p>— А вот и нет, — со здоровой долей скепсиса ответил ему чужак. </p><p>Флауи стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Может и так. А может, я все же узнаю имя своего собеседника? Невежливо как-то выходит, понимаешь ли.</p><p>Человек представился. А еще сказал пару фактов, делиться которыми его не просили.</p><p>— М-да. «Надежда монстрочеловечества», — Флауи фыркнул, закатив глаза. Если бы мог, он бы с силой хлопнул себя по лбу. До дыры.</p><p>Цветочек прикусил губу. Нежданно-негаданно, дела пошли все интересней и интересней. Он грозился влипнуть в историю, масштабы которой даже наметить было тяжело.</p><p>Человек продолжал немного глуповато оглядываться. До него определенно не доходило, что происходит. Масштаб задачи, так сказать. Предполагалось, видимо, что он должен был вот этому вот помочь. Вот этому вот. Помочь. Монстров всех спасти, людей прихватив по дороге. Пф.</p><p>— Какое дерьмо, — он тяжело склонил бутон к земле.</p><p>— Флауи, ты плохо говоришь, — как-то мягко осадил его пришелец. — Такие слова нельзя...</p><p>Цветок демонстративно расхохотался. Человек понурил голову и вышел наружу.</p><p>— Ну и катись, — тихо произнес он, пожав листьями. Он нянькой не нанимался. Какая разница, что с этой козявкой станется.</p><p>Он принялся преувеличенно бодро разглядывать трещину в полу.</p><p>Надолго не хватило. Выругавшись, он рванул следом.</p><p>Человек чесал достаточно быстро. К тому моменту, когда Флауи нагнал суицидального товарища, тот уже успел на кого-то натолкнуться, но, к счастью, это был всего лишь Вимсан, но что странно... Ожидаемого кровопролития и печальных кишок по полу, либо праха по стенам не случилось. Они о чем-то поговорили, но он не расслышал, а когда приблизился, то неуверенный призрак уже успел куда-то раствориться.</p><p>— Ты что творишь? — Флауи был мрачен. — Жить надоело?</p><p>— А? — человек неуверенно крутил в руках неизвестно когда выуженную из вазочки конфету. Происходящее с каждой секундой все меньше и меньше походило на реальность. Быть может, было еще не поздно себя ущипнуть? Его не переставали терзать сомнения относительно силы собственного желания касательно спасения мира.</p><p>Так и не услышав объяснения, человек пожал плечами и вновь целеустремленно направился к выходу из Руин, уверенно нажав на нужный рычаг, деактивирующий вставшую на пути преграду.</p><p>— Эй-эй-эй! — он преградил путь.</p><p>— Мне нужно идти вперед, — человек нахмурился. Будто подобный ответ был настолько исчерпывающим, а действия — настолько прозаичными, что любые вопросы можно было воспринять исключительно как акт проявления праздного любопытства.</p><p>— С чего это вдруг? — он никак не мог успокоиться, с каждой странностью кипятясь все больше. <br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>— С того! Аз... Флауи, прекрати дурачиться! — сперва раздраженный, теперь пришелец уже и сам начал казаться не менее озадаченным, чем увязавшийся за ним монстр. Ну, может еще и, к тому же, немного напуганным. — Нужно сломать барьер!</p><p>Бывшего престолонаследника прорвало на почти истеричный хохот.</p><p>— Ну и на кой тебе этот барьер сдался? — чуть успокоившись, спросил цветочек. — Человечишка стенок сияющих на поверхности не видел? — Он нехорошо прыснул. — Ах, да точно же. Их ведь там нет.</p><p>Пришелец в очередной раз задумался, что ему делать в этой жизни с этим вариантом Флауи. Еще Асгор с Ториэль, что несколько не в духе, на входе... с нарядами этими странными... Так и не смозговав ничего путного, решил оставить раздумья на потом.</p><p>Но монстру нужно было дать на откуп хоть какую-то информацию. Все-таки, та часть характера, что отвечала за въедливость с любопытством из раза в раз оставалась при нем. </p><p>***</p><p>— Позволь тебя расстроить. Мирно не получится, — выслушав, по большей части, то, что и сам уже знал, Флауи завис на новом для себя куске информации.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— А до тебя так еще не дошло? По-твоему, для добреньких монстров нормально набрасываться на человека, которого они в жизни впервые видят? Обычное хобби такое, да? Белые и пушистые монстры, всего-то друзей завести ходят, да поиграть немножко, а то, что прибить могут в процессе — это так, издержки небольшие.</p><p>— Ну да.</p><p>— ... . Проехали. — Цветочек немного подумал. Взглянул еще раз на попавшегося ему радостного идиота с дефектом инстинкта самосохранения. Мысленно признал себя умалишенным. — Помогу.</p><p>Человек с улыбкой коснулся было лепестков в ответ, но Флауи тут же шарахнулся в сторону как от прокаженного.</p><p>— Говорю в первый и последний раз, — пускай удлиниться у него сил пока не было, но пули все еще были при нем. — З а в я з ы в а й. Уважь меня, не испытывай хотя бы на мне свою чудесную розовоочковую философию.</p><p>— Ясно, — в защитном жесте поднял ладони человек, словно пытаясь успокоить дикого зверя. — Не трогать и не касаться. Понятно.</p><p>— И еще момент, — он вздохнул. — Здесь тебе не курорт. Если нас найдут Сторонники Гастера, можешь сразу читать молитву за упокой. Если успеешь.</p><p>Как по заказу, где-то позади послышались звуки битвы. Зашумело пламя.</p><p>— Идем, — мотнул головой Флауи. Они ускорили шаг.</p><p>***</p><p>— Здесь должна быть звездочка, — через какое-то время замерев, как-то растерянно произнес ребенок.</p><p>— ?</p><p>— Сохранение. Я... — молчание потонуло в вопросительном взгляде Флауи. — Неважно.</p><p> </p><p>Напстаблук был там же, где и всегда. Загораживал проход и думал о своем.</p><p>Но человек тут же отметил, что вид у него был другой. И разница бросалась в глаза еще сильней, чем та, что произошла с королевской четой. </p><p>Он стал Метаттоном. </p><p>Ну, не совсем Меттатоном, но тоже роботом. Причем сразу в усовершенствованной, более гуманоидоподобной форме. Выкрашен он был в серебристый с голубым цвета, а наушники стали частью тела. На лице царила бесконечная меланхолия.</p><p>Флауи кинулся было наутек, но человек зашагал прямо на духа, мягко улыбаясь. Цветочек от удивления даже замер. Хотя, возможно, он просто завис, пытаясь подобрать эпитет посочнее, должный описывать всю бездну непроходимой тупости вынужденного попутчика.</p><p>Напстаблук сел, склонив голову. Смерив взглядом предложенную ему ладонь, он тихо заметил:</p><p>— Я не в настроении.</p><p>И лег обратно, повернувшись к пришельцам спиной.</p><p>Человек мягко коснулся пальцами холодного железа, тихонько погладив теплеющий под руками металл.</p><p>Блуки дернул плечом. И еще. Обернулся.</p><p>— Я же сказал. Уходите.</p><p>Полетели небольшие заряды, но человек почти от всех уклонился. И снова протянул руку. </p><p>***</p><p>Человек чему-то своему улыбался, Флауи его суицидальным наклонностям поражался. Тут первого слегка пошатнуло, и цветочек едва успел увернуться, но его все же задели. Он начал было вновь возмущаться, но, отметив кровь на своих лепестках, притих.</p><p>Они прошли мимо паучьей распродажи, но Флауи на один брошенный туда взгляд уже сказал:</p><p>— Не советую. Обдерут как липку.</p><p>Дальше путь шел достаточно мирно, и монстра это несколько напрягало. Особенно нервы запели, когда также беспрепятственно им удалось проникнуть в Дом. Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, но если под шкурой скотины дракон прячется — звезды сообщают вам, что до рассвета вы не доживете.</p><p>Чужак лишь чуть удивился, когда ему сказали искать ключи, но возмущаться, вновь, не стал.</p><p>***</p><p>Дойдя до зеркала, человек словно врезался в столб.</p><p>— Эй, чего копошишься? — Флауи с каждой минутой становилось все больше и больше не по себе. Сладкая парочка могла в любую минуту вернуться.</p><p>Но человек остался стоять на месте, лишь сильнее наклонившись к зеркалу и с каким-то непонятным выражением лица начал водить руками по собственному лицу и телу. Пальцы машинально накрутили каштановую прядь, поскребли по выбившейся нитке зеленого свитера. Когда ладонь легла на едва сформировавшуюся округлость груди, раздался писк, а следом, почти тут же, последовал глухой удар. Человек отшатнулся так сильно, что врезался в стенку напротив. Испуганные зенки все таращились на отражающую поверхность. В этот раз рука медленно поползла к паху, но, не закончив маневра, резко убралась: сперва — за спину, потом, вместе со второй, слилась в кулак, в который девка начала хлюпать носом.</p><p>— Эй! У тебя что, запоздалый постстрессовый синдром? </p><p>Из бутона показался клыкастый вариант лица Азриэля. </p><p>— Эй! — монстр был готов уже самолично спалиться громким взбешенным ором, настолько бесил его внезапный столбняк и без того не особо шустрого попутчика. Лианы кинулись было обвить смуглые икры, но от одного только прикосновения человек вновь забился в угол, спрятав голову и слегка подвывая. — Так, мы что, приехали? А как же все твои спесивые речи о спасении монстров с человечеством, а? Втянула меня, устроила шухер, а сейчас вот так взяла и передумала?!</p><p>— Этого не должно быть...</p><p>— О всеблагие, идем по второму кругу?</p><p>— Нет, Флауи... У меня не должно быть пола! И выглядеть... внешний вид у меня... не такой. Я — не я...</p><p>— И ты это об этом подумала только сейчас? — казалось, можно было видеть яд, стекающий со слов бездушного монстра.</p><p>— Я никогда не.... Не думалА об этом прежде...</p><p>— Серьезно?</p><p>— Д-да... — слезы остановились, и теперь человек просто бессмысленно глядел в пространство.</p><p>Флауи мимоходом подумал, что это, пожалуй, наибольшее количество слов, что он когда-либо слышал от человека. Ну, если не считать Чары.</p><p>Монстр тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Поднимайся. Вставай, я говорю! Потом об экзистенциальных проблемах подумаешь. Мы нашли почти все ключи. Последний находится на кухне. Тебя на шоколад, кстати, не тянет?</p><p>— Что? А. Нет... Что? — как сомнамбула поднялся на ноги человек.</p><p>— Не важно, проехали, — махнул листиком монстр. — Резче, резче, булками шевели!</p><p>Какое-то время они шли в тишине.</p><p>— Здесь всё не так, Флауи. — наконец-то подала голос его спутница. — Всё не так. Совсем-совсем не так. </p><p>***</p><p>Он нагнал человека у одной из камер имперской ученой. Та стучала по линзе, размахивая руками и громко крича:</p><p>— Альфииис! Эй, Альфис! Альфииис!!<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>— Из ума выжила?!!</p><p>Будь у него сердце с кровью, а не хлорофилл — лежать бы ему с инсультом раз много уже как. Непроходимая тупость этого нелепого создания не позволяла ему расслабиться ни на минуту. Будто настолько тяжело было осознать простое правило: в этом мире либо убиваешь ты, либо убивают тебя. Ну, либо ты очень стараешься не убивать никого и при этом очень и очень быстро бегаешь. </p><p>Но время тикало, и воспитательную беседу пришлось ужать до пары предложений. Она кивнула, но он искренне сомневался, что до нее дошла хоть десятая часть. Он протяжно вздохнул и повторил покороче.</p><p>— Не отсвечивай. Наткнемся на стража — считай, песенка спета.</p><p>Она вновь послушно закивала, для пущего эффекта закрыв себе рот руками. Он пожал плечами. Сколько раз он ни говорил о том, что любое столкновение с местными — не что иное, как потенциальный билет на поезд в один конец, толку от этого пока так и не было.</p><p>Послышался сухой хруст, и человек пропахал носом землю.</p><p>Флауи слегка тряхнуло, но он быстро успокоился, осознав, что спутник просто споткнулся, и хруст принадлежал ветке, а не какой-нибудь кости, с переломом которой их вариант со спешной трусцой вдоль всего Подземелья моментально накрылся бы медным тазом. </p><p>Встала молча, без нытья. Только озиралась беспрестанно, будто что-то потеряла. Не его дело. Совсем не его. Им нужно было как можно скорее пересечь пост...</p><p>— Папирус! — он абсолютно не понимал, откуда в голосе девчонки было столько абсолютно немотивированной радости. Кричать и сваливать уже было бесполезно.</p><p>Скелет стоял, подбоченившись, у недавно разрушенной баррикады. Братцы часто ссорились, нанося ощутимый урон имуществу города, но вряд ли бы нашелся такой сумасшедший, который посмел бы им на это указать.</p><p>Глазницы пылали алым, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Часть магии сквозила сквозь косую трещину в черепе, отражаясь на столь же ярком плаще. Длинные перчатки говорили о том, что он был на работе, но каблуки на сапогах уточняли, что об их приближении он не знал, иначе выбрал бы более удобную обувь и кольчугу потяжелей.</p><p>Судя по физиономии, настроение у него было препаршивейшее.</p><p>Страж окинул цветочек спокойным взглядом.</p><p>— Паскуда.</p><p>Флауи вздрогнул как от удара.</p><p>— Папирус, послушай...</p><p>— Завали хлебало, — в костлявой руке засияла голубая кость. Игнорируя законы физики, на лишенном мяса и кожи лбу залегли недовольные морщины. — Ну, ансамбль сосулек, где Санс?</p><p>— Кто?! — цветочек был искренне удивлен. Это был последний вопрос, который он ожидал услышать, поминая «теплые» отношения братьев.</p><p>— Ха. Неужели он настолько бесполезен, что какая-то мелочь смогла от него уйти?! — голос скелета ушел в опасное шипение.</p><p>— Не видели мы этого нервного психопата! — предатель монстров пытался тянуть время, чтобы успеть придумать хоть сколько-нибудь годный к реализации если не план спасения, то хотя бы действий.</p><p>— Флауи!.. — в голосе слышалась не то паника, не то укор.</p><p>— Молчи, Фриск! Ты ничего не знаешь!</p><p>Взгляд цветочка безостановочно метался туда-сюда в заранее обреченной на провал попытке найти выход. Он знал наверняка, что от Папируса в полном обмундировании уйти было, мягко говоря, проблематично. А если еще принимать в расчет историю конкретно их отношений — картина и вовсе становилась печальной. Еще эта девка с ее идиотским желанием «всех спасти». Он прикусил губу.</p><p>Ребенок вновь начал бой с протянутой руки, предлагая помилование. Скелет на это лишь расхохотался. Сражение началось.</p><p>Видимо за брата он все же не так сильно волновался, раз решил начать со своего рода разминки. Фриск плясала под градом белоснежных снарядов, пока тот просто наблюдал, провоцирующе кося взглядом на Флауи. Но цветочек не двигался. Все равно его вмешательство бы ничего не дало, так зачем было зря тратить силы?</p><p>Первая промашка — первая кровь. Пока еще просто ранка на шее, но Флауи был уверен, что скоро станет хуже.</p><p>А вот Фриск, как видно — нет. Она выделывала какие-то замысловатые па, на которые ее провоцировал лениво наводящий атаки Папирус, что-то говорила, что-то доказывала, о чем-то спорила. Яркий пример забрасывания стены горохом. Страж был глух и сосредоточен. </p><p>Вторая оплошность — ее разворачивает на девяносто градусов, и она падает в снег. На белом полотне растекается лужа крови. Фриск чуть стонет. Левая рука повисает плетью, можно увидеть в ране на плече белые осколки. Она стискивает зубы и продолжает.</p><p>Она говорит о дружбе. О доверии. О лучшем мире.</p><p>Он пакостно осклабливается. Фриск передергивает.</p><p>Теперь у нее нет и второй руки. Ту пронзает уже в пяти местах. Она тратит какое-то время, чтобы отцепить это месиво от промерзшей земли. Она кусает губы и чуть мычит. А нет. Видно, что больно безумно, но, словно издевка Фортуны, шевелить может. Папирус ничего не предпринимает, позволяя игрушке чуть очухаться и вновь войти в игру. </p><p>Тот еще садист.</p><p>Вопреки логике, она движется быстрее, уклоняется лучше. Сперва скелета это забавляет, но очень скоро ему это наскучивает. Он поднимает руку, и человек, болезненно охая, покрывается тонкой коркой льда. Лицо белеет, мышцы едва гнуться. Шевелиться болезненно тяжело. Но она продолжает. Продолжает говорить, отказываясь атаковать.</p><p>Она говорит о Сансе. Об Андайн. О долге и каких-то чувствах. Частью проникновенно, частью — словно сообщая факты. Папирус не меняет лица, продолжая атаковать.</p><p>Девку ведет, она успевает сделать пару шагов в сторону, чтобы не упасть на ловушку, зато почти давит Флауи.</p><p>Скверно, скверно. Все очень скверно.</p><p>А она продолжала говорить. Уклоняется, падает. Но не отступает.</p><p>Небольшой перерыв в череде атак. Она бережет руки, сгорбившись, стоит на коленях, пытаясь перевести дух. Флауи скрипит зубами, выполняя данное себе слово не вмешиваться. Столь логичное решение с каждой секундой подвергается все большим и большим, непонятно откуда взявшимся, сомнениям.</p><p>Папирус тяжело прикрывает глазницы. Все эти слова, что говорила девка, растравили сердце. Заставляли думать не о тех вещах. Выход напрашивался один.</p><p>Человек должен был умереть. Немедленно.</p><p>— Фриск!!!</p><p>Флауи в ужасе смотрел на то, как хрупкое тельце пронзило с десяток оранжевых костей.</p><p>Она впервые закричала. Пыталась ухватить окровавленными пальцами исчезающую магию, но натыкалась уже на черные дыры плоти. Дырки сравнительно небольшие, можно было порадоваться: из них ничего не падает. С левой щеки срезало мясо, и можно было наблюдать, как за ней движутся челюсть с языком. Рука дрожала в сантиметрах от этой раны — и дело было даже не столько в боли от ранения или же скованности от осыпающейся ледяной корки. Она просто боялась прикоснуться.</p><p>Папирус надвигался неотвратимо. На его лице царило безразличие. </p><p>Должно быть, именно так в человеческих книжках изображают бога смерти. Холодного и беспощадного.</p><p>Он опустил ногу на грудь человека, у той с губ сорвался хрип вперемешку с кровавой пеной. Она была уже не в силах даже шевелиться. </p><p>Флауи ждал перезапуск. Теперь они знали, что сегодня у ворот Папирус, значит, нужно будет пойти иным путем. А еще он знал про то, что на Ториэль с Асгором сегодня нападут — возможно, сможет в самом начале как-то вытащить человека до того, как те подоспеют, тогда он сможет перенести их от выхода из Руин прямо к Водопаду. <br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>Ничего не происходило. Только напарница разжала руку: потеряла сознание от боли. Или кровотечения, разницы особой...</p><p>Папирус продолжал давить, послышался хруст костей. Он был на пути к тому, чтобы раздавить ей сердце. Все это время он не сводил глаз с Флауи. У него при этом была самая отвратительная улыбка из всех, что маленький принц когда-либо видел. Скелет замахнулся ногой в последний раз.</p><p>Мир зарябило, совсем немножко, никто не успел это толком заметить. Но за эти секунды стража с силой отшвырнуло в сторону покрытыми шипами лианами. Стебли обернулись вокруг человека, утащив вниз. Все произошло мгновенно. </p><p>Выбравшись из сугроба, Папирус разразился проклятиями.</p><p>***</p><p>Цветочка хватило перенести их до пещеры, возле которой когда-то обретался Гифтрот. </p><p>Лианы Флауи рассыпались в пыль, оставив на земле израненного человека. Монстр пытался хоть как-то отдышаться, но волны боли тянули его к земле, умоляя сдаться в обмен на долгожданный покой. Но он слишком мало еще сделал. Он все еще был должен. Обязан. Он обещал.</p><p>Обращение в прах остановилось у самого корня стебелька: вместо этого тот начал пузыриться, словно кровь на губах Фриск. </p><p>Нельзя было выдавать себя, и он кричал без звука. Рябь ослабевала. Он снова стал материален. Проверил себя: даже не размыло. Правда, теперь он, по ходу, остался без атаки с защитой. И шансы на то, что это когда-либо восстановится, были небольшие: для перевоплощения решимостью Андайн ему все же не хватало души.</p><p>Проведя какое-то время за бездумным разглядыванием потолка, он резко очнулся, принявшись взглядом искать человека. Выпав из лиан, девка больше не вставала. Ни крики, ни понукания не имели ни малейшего эффекта. Тогда Флауи проверил ее надежду.</p><p>0,5.</p><p>Он даже не знал, что так бывает. А ведь и сам человек говорил, что если здоровье опустится ниже 1, то ничего страшного не произойдет... Однако коматозное состоянии и кровоточащие раны говорили сами за себя. </p><p>Он проверил еще раз, глубже.</p><p>Ни намека на силу, что давала власть над перезапусками. Все было без толку.</p><p>Монстр печально склонил бутон. Поглядел на человека. И решился.</p><p>***</p><p>Фриск проснулась от теплой пульсации по телу. Она была не у выхода из Руин, а в каком-то зеленом коконе, но ей определенно стало лучше. Она пошевелилась было, но стены мягко ее сдавили, прося не двигаться. Ее прошила дрожь при воспоминании о голубой тяжести, не дававшей толком уклоняться от атак. Она послушалась и вновь провалилась в сон. </p><p>В следующий раз она услышала, как Флауи с кем-то говорил, но она никак не могла понять с кем — она слышала лишь голос Азриэля. Ей было слишком тяжело даже просто открыть глаза, и она снова провалилась во тьму.</p><p>Очнувшись вновь, она уже смогла разглядеть рядом с собой Флауи. Он словно усох, уменьшившись в размерах. Как бы это ни было странно для растения, но под глазами у него залегли тяжелые круги.</p><p>— Проснулась? — и голос был как будто шершавый. Она кивнула. — Хех. Выходит, ты у нас таки не такая уж непобедимая, а? Ха...</p><p>Воспоминания пронзили не хуже пробивших тело костей. Она машинально ухватилась за самое большое повреждение — огромную дыру под ребрами, но обнаружила лишь поджившие ранки.</p><p>— Благодарности принимаю исключительно в барьероразрушительной форме, — пробормотал отчаянно старающийся выглядеть круто Флауи, нарочно избегавший ее взгляд.</p><p>Она мягко коснулась пальцами зардевшихся лепестков. </p><p>***</p><p>Они шли теперь очень осторожно. Флауи больше не приходилось притормаживать, чтобы позволить человеку себя догнать: он сам едва держал темп. </p><p>А еще его отчаянно терзали фантомные боли в том месте, где когда-то было сердце. Он признался. Признался, что тоже знает о перезапусках.</p><p>Говорили об этом немного. Давило осознание того, что ни один из них не знал, что произойдет, когда Фриск умрет. И то, что ни один из них не говорил всей правды.</p><p>— Вы не видели Бургерпантс?</p><p>Флауи замер. Что здесь делал мороженщик? Его не должно было здесь быть! А уж о том, что кота пришили, он должен был знать и подавно!</p><p>— Да нет, вроде... — неловко дернула плечом Фриск. О чем-то задумалась. — А что?</p><p>Цветочек отметил про себя, что девка не совсем все помнит про то, что испытала до «возрождения».</p><p>— Да так, ничего... — неловко попытался улыбнуться продавец добромороженого. Голубые заячьи уши при этом печально повисли. Он медленно убрел прочь.</p><p>Проводив грустную фигуру взглядом, Фриск вдруг сипло выкрикнула:</p><p>— Флауи, я... я не уверена, но возможно это я во всем виновата! — озарение все сильнее искажало паникой ее лицо. — Все это! Злые монстры! Ториэль с Асгором! Вернувшиеся из небытия!..</p><p>Осев в снег, она судорожно вцепилась в свитер руками. По смуглым щекам потекли слезы.</p><p>Сперва непонимающе уставившись на своего компаньона, бывший принц достаточно быстро сложил паззл. Душа, владеющая правом перезапуска. Душа, владеющая правом менять судьбы. Насколько сильно она перемешала, повредила файлы?.. Как много того, что он пережил, было на ее совести? Как много смертей, с которыми он уже свыкся? Как много из всего того, что он знал и помнил, на самом деле произошло?..</p><p>От таких размышлений, он на секунду полыхнул ненавистью, но смог быстро себя перебороть. Золотые лепестки печально опустились. Стебелек придвинулся поближе к рыдающей девочке.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Фриск. Все... хорошо. — Он набрался смелости. — Мы все исправим.</p><p>Она почувствовала утешающие поглаживания по спине. От этого стало еще хуже. Но в то же время... это наполнило ее решимостью.</p><p>— Ты прав, Флауи. — Пауза. — Спасибо.</p><p>Он не стал пока спрашивать, ни каким же именно образом человеческое дитя смогло все это устроить, ни какие мотивы при этом ею руководили. Все эти и другие вопросы он задаст позже.</p><p>***</p><p>Они вновь натолкнулись на Папируса перед мостом в Сноудин. Скелет был хмур. </p><p>Флауи видел, как Фриск слегка задрожала. Похоже, до нее наконец начало доходить. Он понадеялся, что у нее в запасе найдется пара-тройка атак помощней. Нечего с психованными убийцами сентиментальничать.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты мне не нравишься, — неожиданно как-то абсолютно спокойно произнес Папирус, сверля взглядом цветочек. — Совсем.</p><p>— Пф, очередь-то занял, а? Я всё гадаю, когда же у монстров доберутся руки до создания выходного клуба «Мы ненавидим Флауи и хотим его убить». Спорить готов, что, как минимум, половина населения Подземелья туда точно зачекинится. </p><p>— Алямс-тралямс, — склонив голову, поцокал скелет. — Какой же у тебя гнилой базар, а?</p><p>Пока мальчики обменивались любезностями, Фриск решала для себя, как поступить. Ее очень пугал этот Папирус. Он совсем не был похож на наивного, несколько самовлюбленного, но все же очень доброго Папса, который всегда заботился о своих друзьях и никогда не хотел причинять никому вреда. Господи, да он даже ниже единички у нее никогда не выбивал! Никогда! Наверное, натренировался с хрупким Сансом предельно точно рассчитывать силу удара...</p><p>Она вновь подняла взгляд на этого ершистого, наглого, грубого, разговаривающего на каком-то бандитском наречии, как говорил Флауи, убийцу. Ей нужно было сделать выбор. Она и понятия не имела, как это прохождение повлияет на мир. Что, если она так убьет и другого, своего друга в ее мире?<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>А что если они так и не смогут вернуть все на места? Убив этого... монстра, она спасет множество жизней. И отомстит за многих...</p><p>Они все говорили и говорили. Флауи старался хотя бы своим острым языком навредить, раз уж запасы магии у него иссякли. И тут до Фриск дошло.</p><p>Все встало на свои места.</p><p>Она прерывисто вздохнула, стараясь не то не расплакаться, не то не рассмеяться... и шагнула вперед, прерывая потасовку. Протянула руку.</p><p>«Фриск все не хочет атаковать».</p><p>Скелет помрачнел.</p><p>— Серьезно? — он поднял несуществующую бровь. Она сделала еще шаг вперед, он отскочил, сотворив стену костей. Голос его стал хриплым. — Пальцы куда тянешь?</p><p>Стена костей рассыпалась, как попало утыкав сугробы.</p><p>— Так, все, завязываем разводить бадягу.</p><p>Атака идет веером, и Фриск вновь танцует. Флауи кидается на помощь, но его покрывает ледяная магия. И без того лишенный сил, он не выдерживает, и проваливается в темноту. </p><p>Папирус опять не атакует всерьез. Хотя хотел. Но медлил.</p><p>Слова девочки, ее поведение, ее ребяческая вера во что-то хорошее. Это задевало, расстраивало, что пианино, и выбивало из себя. Он был растерян. Очень хотелось, чтобы рядом оказался Санс, но того с утра где-то носило. Сперва он думал, что его исчезновение было делом рук этой парочки, но вскоре понял, что ошибался. Он знал потенциал цветочка, как и разобрался сейчас в силе девки. Даже если бы они и решились атаковать, завалить старшего брата у них не было ни малейшего шанса.</p><p>Во время очередной атаки, Фриск неудачно упала, разбив нос.</p><p>Очередная атака не заставила себя ждать, но она смогла увернуться от каждой волны. Она подняла голову. В ее глазах не было и тени ненависти.</p><p>Папирус отвлекся на решительное выражение ее лица. Очередной веер костей как-то странно зарябил. Одна, наконец, смогла ударить человека в живот. Чуть очухавшийся Флауи не успел толком испугаться, как кость полетела на пол: она оказалось тупой. Человек же упал на колени, блюя в снег. </p><p>Скелет о чем-то напряженно думал.</p><p>Когда Фриск наконец смогла дышать, она увидела над своей головой серый череп.</p><p>— Хорошо отдыхается? Дурь из башки повыветрилась? — Он демонстративно поигрывал костью.</p><p>Фриск решила, что более подходящего времени для исполнения ее плана может и не представиться.</p><p>— Я хочу кушать.</p><p>— А? — от удивления он даже оружие уронил.</p><p>Стерев блевоту с лица, она повторила уже громче:</p><p>— Я хочу вкусные домашние спагетти!!! Добавку!!!</p><p>— ...</p><p>«Папирус жмется, мнется, нервничает и всеми силами пытается это скрыть».</p><p>Попала.</p><p>«Папирус очень хочет тебя накормить своими макаронами». </p><p>Молчание затягивалось. Флауи уже начал было нервничать, как скелет вдруг протянул руку, поколебался, но закончил жест. Фриск слабо и как-то нелепо улыбнулась и протянула свою в ответ. Закрыв глаза и что-то, видимо, решив про себя, Папирус сам себе на что-то с силой кивнул. Вновь уставился красными огоньками на человека. Осклабился.</p><p>— Девка... — Флауи напрягся, судорожно пытаясь решить, получится ли у него еще раз перетащить Фриск, и с паникой осознавая отрицательный ответ. — Ты... ела мои макароны?</p><p>Цветочек замер как стоял: с наполовину зарывшимся в землю одним листом, который там что-то шуровал. Человек широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Да! — не моргнув глазом, соврала Фриск. Хотя, технически, это была не совсем ложь: она пробовала именно спагетти в другой реальности.</p><p>— И как? — либо зрение подводило, либо Флауи впервые на своем веку увидел кокетливо нервничающего Папируса. Он на всякий случай пару раз протер глаза и слегка ударился бутоном о землю. Мало ли.</p><p>— Потрясающе! — разве люди способны настолько широко раздвигать губы? Или это он все еще не совсем очнулся? — Тебе нужно быть шеф-поваром!</p><p>Скелет, вновь плюя на законы физики, зарделся. Флауи задумался о вечном. Фриск понесло в сторону пространных описаний итальянского ресторана, где член королевской стражи мог бы полностью реализовать свои таланты, даря знание истинного вкуса всем существам. Человека вело все круче и круче, и конца похвальной речи видно даже рядом не было. </p><p>Папирус начал радостно кряхтеть. Хотя, возможно, это просто скрепели кости. Да-да. Кости. Определенно кости.</p><p>Цветочек тоскливо размышлял о том, что запуганным человек ему нравился больше.</p><p>***</p><p>Флауи с тайным удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как то краснеющая, то бледнеющая Фриск что-то неуверенно блеяла в трубку в ответ на строевой рык Папируса. Уставшая, покрытая синяками, в грязной одежде, со следами рвоты в волосах... Красааавица!</p><p>— Хорошую партию ты себе подобрала, — он никак не мог унять хихиканье.</p><p>Та лишь скорбно на него посмотрела. Ждущий их в лодке Лодочник молчаливо ждал, когда же клиенты соизволят взойти на борт.</p><p>Отоспавшаяся в гостинице Фриск чувствовала себя хорошо. Впервые попробовавший стряпню Гриллби, Флауи тоже чувствовал себя лучше. Демон из синего адского пламени сперва был не в особом восторге от просьбы Папируса, но болтовня с Фриск вновь произвела какой-то небывалый эффект, и расстались они если не друзьями, то чем-то к этому определенно близким. Посланница людей была довольна.</p><p>Папирус так и не завел их в свой дом, куда-то убежав сразу после выхода из закусочной, на ходу уже сделав Флауи внушение, что если с девочкой что-то произойдет, он вырвет ему все лепестки. Довольно странный комментарий, учитывая обстоятельства, но цветочек стерпел. Чуть позже он пояснил Фриск, в ответ на ее недоуменный взгляд, что у них со скелетом своя история отношений: какое-то время он был у Папируса пленником в сарае. Не самые приятные воспоминания, о которых он не хотел говорить.</p><p>До звонка скелета, они выбирали, куда направиться: Водопад или Хотлэнд. Флауи считал, что, ради безопасности, им нужно было двигаться как можно скорей, но Фриск очень хотела навестить Напстаблука, которому в Руинах пообещала зайти в гости. Он никак не понимал этой ее прихоти, ведь они даже не могут рассчитывать на его помощь: она категорически отказывалась вести на предположительную бойню принявшего материальную форму духа, которого легко можно было убить одним, даже самым слабым ударом. </p><p>Папирус отключился. Они вновь продолжили свой спор, но цветочек достаточно быстро в очередной раз смирился, сдав позиции. Однако одно его очень беспокоило. Как можно было объяснить поведение скелета? Как вообще она до подобного додумалась?</p><p>— Он все еще «Папирус»! — хихикнула Фриск, давая ответ. — Поняла это сразу перед началом второго боя.</p><p>Оценив скепсис на лице друга, она дополнила.</p><p>— Флауи, смотри. Мы были ведь полудохлыми в последний раз, да? — Кивок в ответ. — Да и с самого начала особой опасности не представляли, так? — Еще один кивок. — Тогда почему он нас не убил с самого начала, едва мы вышли за ворота Руин?</p><p>На лице монстра отразилось замешательство. </p><p>— Он мог ведь, Флауи, мог! И для него это было бы куда легче и проще!</p><p>— Он садист!</p><p>— Нет. Я тогда осознала, что где-то там должен быть тот Папирус, которого знаю я. Монстр, который больше всего на свете не хочет делать никому больно!</p><p>— Ну, а если бы нет? Если его поступки мотивированы абсолютно иными, неизвестными нам факторами?<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>Фриск печально улыбнулась.</p><p>— Разве была бы особая разница в итоге поединка, соберись я поколотить вооруженного боевой магией скелета в броне обычной деревянной палочкой?</p><p>***</p><p>— Напстаблук! — радостно воскликнула Фриск, устремившись к хромированному роботу. Тот тихо улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>Она, перескакивая с одно на другое, рассказывала ему об их приключениях. Флауи не отходил от входа, стоя у порога, и надеясь, что его страдальческое лицо мотивирует девочку поторопиться.</p><p>Тем временем беседа сменила тональность с приподнято-веселой на грустную. Она все же, непонятно зачем, рассказала духу про всю эту ситуацию с изменившимся миром. Про всех тех монстров, что они, едва завидев, огибали о широкой дуге. Про то, как то, что она слышала про них, так не похоже на те их образы, что она бережно хранила в своем сердце.</p><p>— Просто это так больно, — костяшки ее пальцев от напряжения побелели. — Я вижу знакомые лица, лица моих лучших друзей... я так скучаю по ним, так хочу помочь... Но они вроде бы они — но не они!</p><p>Выкрикнув последние слова, человек зажал себе ладонью рот, силясь подавить подступающие к горлу рыдания.</p><p>Печально повесив голову, Флауи отвел взгляд. Напстаблук, подумав, сказал:<br/>— Знаешь, что ты не права?</p><p>Фриск метнула на призрака настороженный взгляд.</p><p>— Здесь... все, несомненно, иначе, чем в твоем мире. Здесь приходится выживать, а не жить. А для выживания приходиться приспосабливаться. Всем.</p><p>Он замолчал. Дети выжидающе изучали его взглядами.</p><p>— Вот к примеру, ты ведь сама, наверное, заметила, что, хотя Папирус и ругает Санса, злится на него, но у него проскальзывает что-то вроде беспокойства за брата?</p><p>Фриск моргнула.</p><p>— Он очень любит его. Более того, я скажу тебе, что все их битвы на улицах — показуха. Они очень ценят друг друга. И зная, что это — слабость, по которой могут ударить, они добровольно решили скрывать ее ото всех. Я их хорошо понимаю, у меня ведь тоже были родственники...</p><p>Дух замолчал, и Фриск не стала задавать вопросы.</p><p>— Нам пора уходить, — тихо произнес Флауи.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнула она.</p><p>Они уже почти перешагнули порог, когда им в спины донеслось тихое:</p><p>— Здесь бесполезны щиты из металла. Монстры здесь носят маски лжи и броню силы духа.</p><p>***<br/>Лодочник что-то задумчиво напевал себе под нос. Фриск думала о том, как она безмерно, безумно устала.</p><p>Все эти события, вся эта обстановка невероятно давила на нервы. Она помнила, что оставалось всего немного. Голову заволокло туманом при одной только мысли о ряде кроватей, что стояли в Истинной Лаборатории. Быть может, тот, кто укрывал ее там одеялом, будет все еще там и даже сможет им помочь. И Альфис. Альфис наверняка просто не обратила тогда внимания. Как только они увидятся, она сразу во всем разберется, и вместе они смогут перезапустить мир так, чтобы все вернулось, как было.</p><p>Мечты согревали душу.</p><p>Они сошли на берег.</p><p>Мозг отказывался работать, а ноги — идти. Она начала шаркать. Флауи попытался что-то сказать, но она лишь покачала головой. </p><p>Зазвенел телефон — пришло сообщение.</p><p>— Атас цинкует.</p><p>Фриск плохо понимала, когда Папирус начинал говорить эти странные слова, но в этот раз его голос звучал серьезно, потому она попросила перевести.</p><p>— Тьфу ты, деревенщина. Осторожней, говорю.</p><p>Откровенно говоря, его сообщение несколько запоздало.</p><p>Скрестив ноги, у порога лаборатории сидела Андайн. Взгляд ее ничего хорошего не сулил.</p><p>Флауи пропустил момент, когда Андайн метнулась вперед. Удар сердца — и Фриск упирается лицом в раскаленный пол. Еще удар — раздается хруст, крик. </p><p>***</p><p>Папирус ощутимо выпал в осадок.</p><p>— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Андайн сейчас там, снаружи, ждет человека, считая ее врагом?! — глаза скелета распахнулись настолько, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и трещина на голове раскроется, располовинив черепушку.</p><p>Альфис продолжала загадочно улыбаться.</p><p>Снаружи раздался человеческий голос.</p><p>— Сволочь!</p><p>Папирус рванул из помещения, но дорогу ему преградили электрические разряды.</p><p>— Ты слишком торопишься. Тебе бы почаще сперва мозги использовать, — исследовательница была раздражена, хоть и старалась это скрыть. — С чего вообще ты вот так вот взял и раскрылся, а? Жизнь уроков мало преподала, а? Стоило кому-то чуток поговорить красиво — и ты потек, как мороженка над вулканом?!</p><p>Кости врезались в электрический затвор, однако созданная ими брешь продержалась всего мгновение. Скелет был взбешен.</p><p>— У меня нет ни малейшего желания что-либо тебе доказывать. А если будешь продолжать в том же духе, после вонючей рыбины я вернусь за тобой. — Альфис вскинулась на слова об Андайн, словно ее хлестнули плетью. Папирус чуть расслабил плечи. — Прости. Зря я так об Андайн. Но и ты меня пойми, эта малявка — наш пропуск на свободу. Я в это верю. А я за свою веру стою.</p><p>Они встретились взглядами. За окном послышался визг.</p><p>***</p><p>— Где?</p><p>Фриск брыкалась, пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох. Безымянный и указательный пальцы левой руки торчали под неестественным углом. </p><p>Флауи сейчас больше всего на свете ненавидел магию. Зеленое сияние позволяло ему лишь наблюдать за происходящим, даже звука издать не получалось.</p><p>Внезапно дверь в лабораторию отъехала в сторону, и Андайн скинуло с человека пинком костлявой ноги. Между ними и главой стражи выросла костяная стена. Фриск отчаянно кашляла, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но скелет на нее даже не посмотрел, сосредоточив все свое внимание на сопернице.</p><p>Потирая скорее картинно, чем всерьез, бок, Андайн гневно пялилась на соратника. Слева верхняя губа слегка приподнялась, демонстрируя опасные акульи зубы. </p><p>— И как это понимать?</p><p>Дернув головой, Папирус позвал Альфис, но та не появлялась. Одна мысль о том, что она могла передумать, заставила его грязно выругаться. </p><p>— Она же должна была тебе все рассказать!</p><p>— Она и рассказала. Но я не увидела особого повода нарушать приказ, а тем более — спасать цель, которую нам было приказано уничтожить.</p><p>— Приказано, значит. Приказано. Сколько всего нам приказывали? А, Андайн, помнишь, сколько и чего?!</p><p>Та молчала.</p><p>— Мне уже не прикольно. Давно не прикольно. И если она, — он взял вставшего человека за свитер, — сможет все изменить, я с радостью зубами вцеплюсь в такой шанс. Я не хочу стоять и смотреть, как все это, — он обвел костлявой рукой своды Подземелья, — летит в унылую парашу. С меня хватит. Я на своем веку дерьма уже нажрался, спасибо, добавки не буду.</p><p>Он зло и твердо уставился на Андайн. Та ответила ему тем же.</p><p>Незаметно появилась Альфис: Папирус стоял к ней спиной, отвлеченный разговором, а Андайн загораживали обзор зависшие в воздухе кости. Исследовательница медленно поднесла палец к губам, велев молчать заметившему ее человеку. Фриск чуть кивнула и, бросив взгляд вниз, начала что-то чертить на земле ногой.</p><p>— Ты что, не понимаешь?! Нам здесь всем аут грозит, если булками шевелить не начнем!</p><p>Папирус меньше всего на свете хотел сейчас драться с начальством. Бой бы точно затянулся надолго, и он, к своему сожалению, не мог прям так уверенно сказать, что выйдет из него живым, не говоря уже о «победителем». Да и, в целом, мысль о драке с боевым товарищем его не грела.<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>— У меня есть план, — сказала Альфис, делая шаг вперед и ненароком стирая хвостом нарисованные Фриск каракули. Андайн с Папирусом замерли. — Милая, отпусти цветочек.</p><p>Освобожденный от сковывающей магии Флауи тяжело склонился над землей. Фриск немедленно к нему подбежала.</p><p>Он почти не говорил, а взглянув на низ стебля и уходящие в землю корни, человек понял, почему.</p><p>— Хотлэнд не самое лучшее место для декоративных цветов, — безэмоционально прокомментировала ожоги Флауи Альфис.</p><p>Фриск мягко погладил целой рукой лепестки друга. Тот тихо лег ей в ладонь.</p><p>Папирус, зыркнув, пихнул динозавриху локтем, кивнув на этих двоих. Та сделала вид, что не поняла намека. Он повторил. Что-то жестом сказал Андайн. Та, фыркнув, подошла и мягко погладила ее по гребню, мотнув головой в сторону деток, демонстрируя согласие с призывом скелета. Цокнув, Альфис скрылась в лаборатории. Спустя секунды и череду настороживших звуков, она вынесла горшочек. Обычную такую посудину с землей, куда люди сажают комнатные растения. </p><p>Оценив гербарий, Андайн расхохоталась. Она обернулась к Альфис. </p><p>— То есть, мы согласны?.. — исследовательница кивнула. — Ладно. Добро, — она с улыбкой потрепала по плечу человека. Фриск смешно замахала руками, как птичка, чтобы в очередной раз не свалиться в землю. </p><p>— Секундочку, — холодно произнесла Альфис. — Я бы хотела, чтобы человек прояснил пару моментов. Расскажи нам в точности, как ты из своего мира оказалась здесь.</p><p>Фриск повторила то же, что рассказывала Папирусу и Флауи с Напстаблуком: про счастливый конец на поверхности. Но исследовательнице этого было мало; она напирала, желая узнать остальную информацию. Она рассказала и про то, как проходила Подземелье в первый раз, но и этого оказалось мало. Фриск понимала, что этот момент рано или поздно настанет. Это было предсказуемо. Однако легче ей от этого не стало.</p><p>— Я.. Я ведь рассказывала, как все счастливы? — она замялась. — Это случилось не сразу. Я не сразу поняла, как сделать так, чтобы все были счастливы. Я долго пыталась, пыталась и пыталась, пока не нашла единственный возможный выход. И да, я спасла всех. — Тут она замерла, взглянув на золотой цветок. — Всех, кроме тебя, Флауи. Я видела тебя настоящего. Ты попросил меня больше не пытаться. Никогда. Сказал, чтобы я оставила все как есть. Сказал, что то, что я получила, и было «счастливым концом». Но мне не хотелось в это верить! В то же время мне казалось неверным ослушаться твоей просьбы. Я осталась в Пустоте. Передо мной сияла возможность попробовать всё еще раз либо же вернуться к последнему сохранению, что, опять же, означало нарушить обещание Флауи. Но я сдерживала себя. Потом появился голос. Он говорил, что оставалась что-то, что я еще не пробовала. Способ, с помощью которого я могла бы узнать, как спасти тебя! </p><p>Лицо ребенка помрачнело. На какое-то время повисла тишина, но ее никто не прерывал. Фриск вздохнула.</p><p>— Голос говорил, что я должна всех убить. Попробовать еще раз, сначала, вернуть всех во времена до того, как они меня узнали, и, идя в этот раз, убить всех. Он предлагал это достаточно часто.</p><p>Тишина стала гробовой.</p><p>— Но я отказывалась. Раз за разом говорила «нет». Пустота не слишком большое место, но я все равно нарезала круги, пытаясь сбежать от этого назойливого шума. И тогда я нашла способ переписать историю напрямую. Первыми я нашла Асгора с Ториэль и не могла не сделать так, чтобы они снова были вместе. Потом я нашла Папируса и сделала его членом стражи. Я провела среди файлов много времени; их число было огромным, и разобраться получилось далеко не сразу. Но наконец я нашла тебя, Флауи. Всего одна фраза. Переписать всего одну фразу — и я выбрала продолжить, думая, что я всего лишь еще раз пройду Подземелье, в этот раз создав настоящий счастливый конец. Но все вышло не так.</p><p>Она притихла.</p><p>— Каждый раз ответ был в самом конце, за замком Асгора, за барьером. Я намериваюсь и сейчас отправиться туда и все исправить.</p><p>Все время рассказа нервно отбивавший ногой странный ритм, скелет заговорил:</p><p>— Ну вот, да, молодец, иди туда, иди быстрей! — сжавшись, Фриск понуро побрела прочь под удивленные взгляды всех остальных, но ее почти тут же остановил папирусов ор. — Я ПОШУТИЛ, ВЕРНИСЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО, ХАНА ТЕБЕ БУДЕТ, СОПЛЯЧКА! ХАНА! </p><p>— Папирус прав, идти к барьеру просто так — самоубийство. Сперва нужно выяснить пару моментов с Гастером, — неожиданно мягко произнесла Андайн.</p><p>— А что? Гастер ведь хороший! — удивился Папирус.</p><p>— Не совсем, — почти прошептала Альфис. — О моем плане: нам нужно будет проникнуть в истинную лабораторию и украсть остальные сердца.</p><p>— О, круто, побудем бабочниками! А как все это рассосется — устроим ангишвану! — с несколько мечтательным выражением лица почти пропел скелет.</p><p>— Блядь, Папирус, ты с феней своей уже просто заебал, слышишь! Заебал!!! — полыхнула гневом Андайн, принявшись размахивать копьем.</p><p>— Хорошо, Андайн, понял, я все понял, — смешно съежился под взглядом командирши скелет.</p><p>— НЕ БЕСИ МЕНЯ!!!</p><p>Фриск хихикнула — так это было похоже на более грубую, но все же привычную сцену между этой парочкой. Она чувствовала себя невероятно счастливой и в то же время несчастной. Несмотря на все, что она сделала, ее друзья оставались ее друзьями. Блуки был прав.</p><p>Она защитит их любой ценой.</p><p>— Ты что, никогда не слышал о том, откуда взялась эта феня?! — продолжала перепалку Андайн.</p><p>— Где-то читал, когда-нибудь вспомню, — растягивая гласные, пробубнил Папирус.</p><p>— Погодите, погодите... — неожиданно подал голос Флауи. — Если ни Асгора, ни меня за Холлом Справедливости нет, но там всегда кто-то есть, кто там сейчас?</p><p>Фриск пришла в голову нервная мысль о восседающей на троне Темми, но она постаралась поскорее вытряхнуть эту глупость из головы:</p><p>— Не знаю...</p><p>— Неважно, — скривилась Андайн. — Мы идем в лабораторию Гастера, так? Ну так погнали!</p><p>*** </p><p>— Фриск, куда ты?! — прошипел Флауи.</p><p>— Я должна идти, — с несколько отсутствующим выражением лица произнесла Фриск. Она была сама не своя с самого момента, когда незаметно отделилась от остальных по пути в Истинную Лабораторию.</p><p>— Это я уже слышал, но зачем?!</p><p>— Я должна.</p><p>Флауи помолчал.</p><p>— Скажи, тебя все еще не тянет на шоколад?</p><p>— Чт... — Фриск роняет горшочек, когда ее впечатывает в стену, выбивая дыхание. Почти тут же охватившее ее красное сияние гаснет и охватывает Флауи. </p><p>— ТЫ! — обвиняюще выкрикивает знакомый голос.</p><p>На нем классный колючий свитер и толстая кожаная куртка с белым мехом. На черепе трещина, она идет до глазницы, которая пуста, как тогда, когда ее Санс говорил о том, что кто-то жизнью обязан исключительно случаю, обстоятельствам. Второй глаз горит алым. Шорты заменили спортивные штаны. И вместо уютных тапок теперь плотно завязанные кеды. Даже слишком плотно завязанные. Что-то подсказывало, что с этим ему помог брат. И что их он не снимает даже на ночь. Как он раньше говорил о Папирусовом костюме? " ...и под стиркой я имею в виду, что он принимает в нем душ«? И откуда у него золотой зуб...</p><p>Горшочек взмывает в воздух. Цветочек тщетно борется, стараясь пошевелиться.<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>Фриск бежит за ним, обхватывает Санса сзади, но тот ее просто стряхивает, словно она мусор. Он продолжает идти к Флауи, и с каждым его шагом алое пламя сияет все ярче, сдавливая свою жертву. Горшочек уже рассыпался на куски, один за одним загибаются на бутоне лепестки.</p><p>Какой-то писк сбоку — и на ноге Санса мертвым грузом повисает рыдающий человек. Скелет дергает ногой почти брезгливо. Еще и еще, но толку это не дает. Нервы сдают. Ситуация с каждой минутой раздражает все больше.</p><p>Тут Фриск проворачивает неожиданный маневр и умудряется натянуть Сансу на голову капюшон. Уловка выходит ему потерей концентрации и отменой алой атаки на предателе. Цветочек с останками горшка шлепается на пол.</p><p>— Флауи, беги!</p><p>— Черт!</p><p>Внутренности затапливает огнем. Она пытается позвать Санса по имени, но из горла выбивается лишь вязкая струя крови. Зрение плывет. Она падает на колени и осознает, что что-то ее держит, не позволяя упасть, и елозит в животе. Ощупью она обнаруживает, что пропустила снаряд. Сзади.</p><p>«Это подло, Санс. Подло...»</p><p>***</p><p>Время замирает. Мир кругом выцветает. Она снова в Пустоте.</p><p>Перед ней стоит Чара в фиолетовом свитере. У нее азиатские черты лица и черные прямые волосы. Но Фриск знает наверняка, что это Чара.</p><p>Она вновь делает ей предложение. Но несколько иное, чем то, что она ей давала до того, как все это началось. Фриск соглашается, ставя условие. Чара против. Они спорят. Они говорят. Они снова спорят.</p><p>В Пустоте времени не существует.</p><p>Чара просит. Фриск соглашается.</p><p>***</p><p>***</p><p>— УБЕЙ! — это не Чара, это Санс. Он злится. Он кричит о том, что она — бессовестная лгунья. — Обманула бедного Папса. Монстра, начитавшегося людских книжек про людских же воров! А? Легко водить за нос того, кому беспрестанно необходимо вдохновение, чтобы не выпадать из образа злобного задиры?! — Фриск опять не успевает, и ей пробивает плечо. — Но я — не тот случай. Поверь, я тебя покромсаю с искренней радостью.</p><p>У Фриск нет времени задумываться, когда они с Папирусом успели встретиться, откуда Санс вообще знает, про все, что она делала. Она старается выжить. А еще — не убить Санса.</p><p>Чара больше не шепчет, она почти кричит. Но если скелета задеть хотя бы слегка, он умрет. Она этого не хочет, и она сопротивляется, держится из последних сил.</p><p>— Будь этот мир таким уж хорошим, нам с братом не пришлось бы играть этот чертов спектакль, чтобы другие не увидели в нас слабину!</p><p>Он снова и снова говорит злые слова, раз за разом пытается ее уничтожить.</p><p>Она больше не может. Не выдержав, опускается на колени, захлебываясь слезами. Маленькие ручки обхватывают крошечное тельце в попытке успокоиться, взять себя в руки, перестать осознавать, насколько этот Санс не похож... Санс. Санс!</p><p>— Кто медленно шевелится, быстро мрёт!</p><p>Когда скелет поднимает руку вместе с зависшими позади него бластерами, ребенок срывающимся голосом кричит:</p><p>— Я легендарный фартмастер!</p><p>Ее вновь пронзает боль, а затем выкидывает в Пустоту.</p><p>***</p><p>Чара дает сдачи.</p><p>— Показала свое истинное лицо, а?! Как и твой трусливый приятель, что смылся, как только представилась возможность?!</p><p>Их бой длится бесконечно. Теперь это снова почти похоже на танец. Но если в случае с Папирусом это было, словно Фриск вели в вальсе, то сейчас это скорее напоминало безумные танцы аборигенов. С бешеными прыжками, разбиванием ножом несущихся снарядов, попытками не рухнуть на них же, вырастающих из-под земли, попытками увернуться от скачущего по всему залу с помощью телепортации Санса с его бластерами.</p><p>Санс больше не говорил. </p><p>Чара раз за разом подбиралась все ближе. Оставалось протянуть руку совсем чуточку дальше, и с хрупкого монстра и этого бы хватило, но ее охватывает черный дым и с силой пригибает к полу. Хруст — и она дышит с присвистом, сломаны ребра. Ее все еще что-то держит, и она бесполезно дергается, словно насаженная на булавку бабочка. </p><p>Над ней возникают черные кости, но почти тут же исчезают с электрическим шипением. Человека охватывает желтое сияние.</p><p>— Вы откуда?! — несмотря на спасение, Санс был определенно не рад компании.</p><p>— Санс, скинь его к херам собачим! — Андайн встает между человеком и Сансом, за спиной которого клубится темное облако.</p><p>— Санс, он знал! Знал обо всем этом с самого начала! Гастер знал! — кричит Папирус, послав в место над братом одну за другой три волны костей. Санс отбивает их все.</p><p>— О чем вы вообще? — он выглядит растерянным.</p><p>Фриск через Чару видит стоящую у входа со стороны покоев Асгора Альфис с прикрывающим ее Напстаблуком. В руках исследовательницы — Флауи. Фриск чувствует отголосок эмоций Чары при взгляде на бывшего наследного принца.</p><p>События происходят слишком быстро, Фриск не может толком уловить, что происходит. Она смутно понимает, что у Альфис перевязана грудь, Андайн бережет правую сторону, у Папируса огромный скол на черепе. Наверняка есть что-то еще, но она не видит. Или не понимает. Или не хочет понять. Новопришедшие что-то доказывают, спорят, но до нее все это доносится словно через огромный слой ваты.</p><p>— Он не мог! — рычит Санс. — Папс, это же Гастер! Гастер, понимаешь!</p><p>— Сейчас это уже не он! — кричит Альфис, крепче прижимая к себе ослабевший цветок.</p><p>— Санс, твою мать, этот сукин сын замочил Тори с Асгором! — рявкает Андайн, пытаясь подобраться поближе, пока Папирус держит на себе изрыгающие пламя головы. — Разуй глаза и вытряси из них дерьмо! Эта мразь сделала из тебя марионетку! Буквально, сука, марионетку!</p><p>— Послушай, Андайн! Эта гнида нагрела всех!</p><p>Так шумно. </p><p>Чара о чем-то говорит, и Фриск видит ее глазами, как за Сансом из дыма высекается фигура, дергающая скелета за ниточки, как куклу. Эти ниточки кажутся очень смешными. Они сделаны из рядов циферок. Это на что-то похоже, но она никак не может вспомнить, на что.</p><p>Ах да.</p><p>Да, она же теперь не умирает. А здесь она никогда не умирала, ей всегда было интересно...</p><p>Друзья опять что-то кричат, защищая ее от атак, но она продолжает тяжело брести.</p><p>Оно было здесь всегда. То, что она не понимала раньше. </p><p>В углу тихо сияет золотая звезда. Она мягко ее касается. Чара понимает.</p><p>Они достают нож. Замахиваются и делают шаг назад, прямо в центр звезды.</p><p>И они снова в Пустоте.</p><p>Но сейчас перед ними висит выбор.</p><p> </p><p>RESET</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано специально для WTF Kombat 2016<br/>http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p208078930.htm</p><p>В связи с катастрофической нехваткой времени, имеющаяся концовка отличается от оригинально задуманной. По идее, объем текста должен быть раза в 2 больше, но не сложилось. Быть может, когда-нибудь допишу/перепишу.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>